


Oh, Take Me in Your Arms

by rebel_ren



Series: Drabbles Against Despair [38]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU where everyone's human, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Cats, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Rescue Missions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-25 19:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30093993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebel_ren/pseuds/rebel_ren
Summary: Alec's been harbouring feelings for his neighbour for ages, but those are totally, definitely *not* relevant to why he insists on accompanying Magnus (the unofficial animal rescuer of the neigbourhood) on his latest mission. It's just practical! It's dark outside, and Magnus had been about to rush out the door without even a flashlight, and Alec obviously couldn't have allowed that. It would've been irresponsible!
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Drabbles Against Despair [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666300
Comments: 44
Kudos: 32





	1. Rescue Me

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Rescue Me by Fontella Bass ([link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S9mp3s2gpy8)) - ETA: I have just learned from Genius that apparently the lyric is "OR take me in your arms," but I like this better so... I'm sticking with it lol.
> 
> From the Character Comma writing prompt generator ([link](https://thecharactercomma.com/writing-prompt-generator/)):  
> Alec: This is such a bad idea.  
> Magnus: Then why are you coming along?  
> Alec: One of us needs to be able to talk the cops out of arresting us when this inevitably goes wrong.
> 
> I didn't feel like staying up to finish writing this, so... here's the beginning of it!

“This is such a bad idea,” Alec mumbles under his breath.

Magnus rolls his eyes and flashes Alec a look over his shoulder. “Then why are you coming along?” he asks.

“One of us needs to be able to talk the cops out of arresting us when this inevitably goes wrong,” Alec says, managing to keep a straight face since he’s only partly kidding.

Magnus laughs incredulously. “Alec, we’re literally rescuing a stray cat from a tree! How could that go wrong?”

A million possibilities flash through Alec’s mind, well versed in scenarios of the worst case variety from years of trying to keep his siblings out of trouble.

“Crawl on a branch, branch breaks, crash through someone’s roof,” Alec says immediately. “Neighbour with a shotgun thinks someone is trying to break in. Fall out of the tree and break your leg. The ‘cat’ is actually an angry raccoon or possum or something.”

“Okay, okay,” Magnus says, laughing. “I get it, things could happen.” He smiles at Alec, fluttering his eyelashes. “Good thing I’ve got _you_ with me, then...”

Alec shakes his head. “You are _incorrigible_ ,” he mutters, but he lets his shoulder bump companionably against Magnus’ as they walk.


	2. I Want Your Tender Charms

Perhaps it should surprise Alec that Magnus has somehow managed to get himself hooked up to a neighborhood animal rescue hotline type deal… then again, maybe it shouldn’t. The fact remains that after getting the call tonight, Magnus had been ready to rush right out of the house without so much as a phone or flashlight, and Alec just couldn’t let that happen. He cares too much about Magnus not to try and help, or at least make sure Magnus has enough light to see by and someone there to back him up in case things go… badly.

They’re friends, after all. Neighbours too. And if Alec sometimes daydreams about what it would be like if they were more than friends, he keeps that to himself. Magnus has no problem finding dates, even if none of them seem to stick around for very long, and Alec doesn’t want Magnus to date him out of _pity_ or something. That would be worse than singleness. _Far_ worse, because - all things considered - singleness isn’t too bad. He can do whatever he wants whenever he wants. Plus, he’s always free when Magnus wants to get together to watch a movie and make snarky comments.


	3. Come On and Rescue Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this chapter title a little repetitive? Yes, but I'm too tired to think of something else and... who cares! :joy:

“Watch it,” Alec warns, training the flashlight beam on a big crack in the sidewalk. Magnus nimbly skips over it, and Alec chuckles.

“Are you sure you’re not part cat?” he asks.

Magnus laughs. “Well, I certainly hope not, otherwise you’ll be climbing up this tree to get _me_ down next…”

Alec shakes his head. “That’s not why I’m here,” he says dryly.

Magnus smiles. “I don’t know... you did seem to be coming along in case I needed rescuing in the rescue process...”

Alec chuckles. “You underestimate the allure of incriminating pictures, Magnus...”

Magnus gasps in horror. “You wouldn’t!”

“Oh, wouldn’t I?” Alec asks, smirking at Magnus.

It’s light and easy, the banter and the teasing, just like it always is, and it’s so damn fun, and... well, that’s the reason Alec can’t quite bring himself to move on from the idea of having this app the time, of maybe someday being more than Magnus’ friend. As silly as this venture may be, Alec is happy to be the one at Magnus’ side making sure someone’s watching out for him like Magnus is watching out for all the lost animals in the neighbourhood.

It’s not much longer before they arrive at their destination, a tall tree with spreading branches right near the edge of a neighbourhood park. It’s easy to tell which is the tree in question since there are intermittent faint meows coming from overhead, plus there’s a concerned-looking older person standing beside the tree, peering up into the branches.

“Mrs. Morales,” Magnus says, going over to the person. She turns and practically lights up at the sight of him. _Magnus tends to have that effect on people,_ Alec thinks, smiling a little.

“Oh, Magnus, I’m so glad you’re here!” she says, hugging Magnus.

“Of course I’m here! Where else would I be?” Magnus says with a smile. “I’m so glad you called me. So which one is it this time?”

Mrs. Morales sighs. “The new one, Freckle. I’m not sure how she got out, but the next thing I knew, I couldn’t find her anywhere, and when I came outside…” She gestures upwards. “I heard _this._ ”

Alec steps closer to the trunk and looks up into the tree. The flashlight beam picks out a pair of eyes first, and then Alec can just make out a tiny calico cat lying almost flat on a branch.

“Oh, sorry,” Magnus says, putting a hand on Alec’s arm. “Mrs. Morales, this is my neighbour Alec. He insisted on coming as backup.”

Alec chuckles and shakes his head, but he doesn’t protest.

“That’s good,” Mrs. Morales says. “You know I worry about you climbing all these trees. What are we going to do if you fall?”

“That’s what I said,” Alec says, grinning. “It never hurts to be prepared.”

“Exactly,” Mrs. Morales says, nodding with satisfaction. “Magnus never even remembers a flashlight, but I can see you are a person of sense.” She shakes her head at Magnus. “You should bring him every time, Magnus. I don’t want you getting hurt.” Her voice softens at the end, and Alec can tell it’s a familiar topic, one that comes from a place of care and concern.

“Don’t worry, Mrs. Morales,” Alec says with a smile. “I’ll make sure nothing happens to him.”


	4. 'Cause I Need You By My Side

It’s hubris, plain and simple, for Alec to think that he can protect Magnus.

For one thing, Magnus can take care of himself perfectly well.

For another, Alec has seen enough dates and romantic partners enter and exit Magnus’ life to know that… he can’t keep Magnus from getting hurt, no matter how much he’d like to, no matter how much he tries.

Still, Alec allows himself to say the words and even - for this one moment in time, this specific situation - to believe them just a little.

Magnus convinces Mrs. Morales that she doesn’t need to stand watch over the tree or the cat anymore, and that she can keep an eye on the two of them from her front porch just as well, and he escorts her to a comfortable chair on the porch while Alec makes sure they don’t lose track of Freckle’s position in the tree. It’s not getting any lighter, after all.

“Sorry about that,” Magnus says as he jogs back over to Alec. “She has a bad hip, and I didn’t want her standing too much.”

Alec gives Magnus a half-smile. “How do you get to know so many people?” he wonders aloud.

Magnus shrugs. “I don’t know,” he says. “It just happens. We… get to talking, I guess.”

_The Magnus effect,_ Alec thinks to himself. “Okay,” he says aloud, looking above their heads at the canopy of branches and dense greenery. “One of us should stay on the ground in case of emergencies or catching falling pets or people. So, are you climbing up there or am I?”

Magnus looks surprised. “Oh, I thought you were just…” He trails off.

Alec chuckles. “What? Being overprotective? Coming along so I could say ‘I told you so’ when something bad happens?” He shakes his head. “I’m trying to make sure _nothing_ bad happens, so… consider this a joint rescue mission.”

Magnus smiles. It’s smaller than his usual smiles, but it’s different too, somehow surprised and warm and pleased all at once.

“Okay,” Magnus says, putting a hand on Alec’s arm to keep himself steady as he pulls off his shoes. “I can grip better without them,” he says in response to Alec’s raised eyebrow.

“I guess that answers my question then,” Alec says, looking up and trying to figure out the best route for Magnus to take, as well as any potential pitfalls. “You gonna want a boost?” It’s a tall tree, and the first expanse of its trunk is fairly smooth, with only a knot or two for purchase.

Magnus worries his lower lip as he considers the tree. “Yeah, I’d figure out a way to do it on my own if you weren’t here, but… it’ll be easier that way.”

Alec gives Magnus a boost up, unable to hold back a goofy grin. Shit, how long has it been since he did anything like this? It reminds him of being a kid, and he honestly can’t remember when he last felt like that.


	5. C'mon and Take My Hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who's been reading this silly, sappy, happy thing! Sorry for the lack of update yesterday. I was finishing up a long fic! Also, just FYI, I think the next chapter might be the last one, unless Alec and Magnus surprise me, which they do quite frequently, let's be real...
> 
> Anyway, you're all wonderful, so thank you for being you!

Alec has a good, legitimate, _necessary_ reason to be looking up. He’s _helping._

Making sure that the cat doesn’t go elsewhere.

Making sure Magnus doesn’t go towards any of the treacherous limbs.

(The fact that he’s _also_ getting to look at Magnus’ ass… _and_ watching Magnus scale the tree with a skill and agility that makes Alec a little warm under the collar is just… a bonus.)

Alec calls out whenever Magnus needs to adjust his route or approach, making sure not to lose sight of the tiny blur of fur way up high.

It takes Magnus a little while, but finally, he’s close. “Just three branches above you,” Alec calls up to him. With the dusk and the distance, it’s hard to see much beyond that, but Alec keeps watching, nervous that it’ll all go wrong somehow. It’s a long way down, and no matter how hard Alec would try, he’s not sure breaking Magnus’ (or the cat’s) fall wouldn’t do some significant damage to him or them or both.

Magnus hasn’t said much, but Alec can hear him start talking now, his voice low and soothing despite being out of breath. The intermittent pitiful meows continue, and though Magnus lets out a sharp yelp at one point, a moment later, he’s calling out to tell Alec everything’s okay.

“You sure?” Alec asks. “Shit, how are you gonna get down holding Freckle?” he wonders aloud, cursing himself for not thinking of that sooner.

“Got her in my jacket,” Magnus replies. His descent is slower, his breathless murmurs continuing between meows and grunts of effort. Alec worries every step of the way, but Magnus comes closer by the minute, his form clearer and easier to make out even in the gathering dark. And then Magnus is almost there, crouching on the lowest thick branch and looking down at Alec.

“Do you wanna lower her down?” Alec asks.

Magnus nods and undoes his jacket, carefully disentangling the frightened cat from his clothing and adjusting his position so he can lean down. Alec reaches up, stretching to his full height and getting up on his toes, and the next thing he knows, he’s holding a little calico cat meowing loudly, her fur standing on end.

Alec wants to calm her down and to take her to Mrs. Morales, but he doesn’t want to leave Magnus alone either. Fortunately, Magnus jumps down a moment later, solving Alec’s dilemma.

“She knows you better,” Alec says, handing the cat over to Magnus. Right away, she settles down slightly, and Alec knows it was the right call, that she knows and responds to Magnus like he’d thought she might. “You should take her home,” he says with a smile. “This was your rescue mission, after all. And I’ll grab those…”

They make an odd sort of mini parade, the two of them, as they walk out of the park. Magnus is barefoot and dishevelled, his jacket half unzipped, holding a very small cat, while Alec trails behind, holding Magnus’ shoes.

Mrs. Morales is on her feet by the time they reach her porch, arms reaching out for the wayward Freckle. Freckle takes a few moments to settle down, but soon her eyes are closed and her body is vibrating with purrs as her human pets her just how she likes it.

“Thank you, Magnus,” Mrs. Morales says, beckoning until Magnus bends down to receive the kiss she bestows on his cheek with the grace and significance of a monarch bestowing a knighthood.

“Of course,” Magnus says, smiling broadly at her as he straightens up. “Anytime. You know that.”

“Nice to meet you,” Mrs. Morales says, waving at Alec, who’s standing on the steps, not wanting to steal Magnus’ moment.

“You too,” Alec replies, waving back.

“You take care of Magnus, okay?” Mrs. Morales says. “He’s a good one.”

“Yeah,” Alec says with a smile. “He is.”


	6. 'Cause I'm Lonely and I'm Blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ended up writing a bunch more of this last night, so I no longer have any idea how many more chapters there will be lol. Enjoy!

Now that Magnus’ hands are free, Alec gives him the shoes, and Magnus sits down on Mrs. Morales’ front steps to put them on, which is when Alec catches sight of the front of his shirt. 

He’d been hanging out with Magnus before Magnus got the cat call. Cat alert? Cat signal? Alec doesn’t know what to call it, although he chuckles inwardly at the thought of a giant cat symbol lighting up the night sky, letting the neighborhood hero know who’s in need of help.

The thing is, Alec is pretty damn sure that Magnus’ shirt had been white earlier, and now it isn’t anymore. Some of that is to be expected, from tree climbing and cat rescuing and sweating and such, but Alec has a suspicion that keeping Freckle in the jacket, while practical, may have left some lasting impressions on Magnus’ chest. He has a feeling, though, that Magnus has his reasons for not mentioning it. Maybe he’s trying to keep it to himself or he doesn’t want to worry Mrs. Morales or he doesn’t want her to feel bad about it. Regardless, Alec definitely plans to bring it up, because after doing all of that, Magnus deserves a little TLC too.

But he has to be smart about it. Magnus is capable and independent, even if his impulsive desire to help can lead to certain oversights (*ahem* flashlight *ahem*), so Alec will need to be _sneaky._

Or, as it turns out, not sneaky at all.

Alec takes his read from Magnus and doesn’t bring it up as they walk towards home, but his wheels are turning all the while. Their houses are just a few lots apart, and coming from this side, they’re approaching Alec’s place first. They’re only two houses away, so Alec is fast running out of time, and he tries to think of something smooth and smart and maybe even a little sexy, but when Magnus pauses at his gate, seemingly about to thank him, none of that comes out of Alec’s mouth.

Instead, what Alec blurts out is, “Come inside so I can take your shirt off!”

He promptly blushes beet red at Magnus’ startled look. “No, I… you’re hurt!” he says in a panic. “And I want to take care of you!”

Oh shit, that’s probably even worse. Definitely worse. Alec wants the ground to open and swallow him right up.

“ _What I mean is,_ ” he says desperately, trying one more time. “That it looks like Freckle got you pretty good there, and-”

Magnus reaches out and puts a hand on Alec’s shoulder. “Thank you,” he says sincerely, rescuing Alec even more expertly than he’d rescued Freckle. “That would be great.”


	7. I Need You and Your Love Too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this point, I feel like chaotic gay Alec Lightwood has taken over, and we are all being held hostage by his desire to ogle his friend and neighbour in a totally non-romantic, non-sexual way. (In case it's unclear in _any_ way, I am kidding. _Totally_ kidding. Alec wants to jump Magnus' bones so damn much!!!) Anyway, this continues to be a rather ridiculous ride, but I'm having fun, and I hope you are too! <3
> 
> (Also, this chapter contains very brief mentions of Magnus' scared-kitty-induced injuries if you're squeamish about such things!)

Alec unlocks the door and beckons Magnus forward as he heads down the hallway. He doesn’t think about it until they’re in the bathroom, but once they are, he has the sudden realisation that this feels far more intimate than usual. It’s an impression that’s strengthened by the fact that the bathroom is not particularly large, so in reaching around Magnus to get the first aid kit, Alec gets close enough to feel the warmth radiating from Magnus’ body.

Alec swallows and steps back, kit in hand. “Shirt off,” he says, his throat dry as he gestures towards Magnus’ torso. “Did she get you anywhere else?”

Magnus pulls off his shirt and somehow manages to make it look sexy and effortless even as he emerges with his hair wildly mussed. And, uh. Alec’s brain takes a quick holiday at the sight of Magnus’ bare chest.

“My sides,” Magnus says, twisting to look down at his ribs. “She squirmed a bunch…”

More than Magnus’ words, it’s the scratches that recall Alec to the present. There’s a purpose to this. Sure, none of the scratches look particularly deep, but still. Magnus is hurt, and he’s allowing Alec to tend to him, and Alec is not going to let him down. Nope. Definitely not. Not even for the chance of ogling Magnus’ muscles some more.

“They don’t look too serious,” Alec says, trying to sound calm and reassuring and friendly and not at _all_ like someone who’s just been trying to memorise the sight of a friend’s abs. “I’ll just clean them up, put some ointment on them, and bandage them, okay?” For all his attempts to convince himself this is _totally normal,_ Alec can’t help but feel like this is a few steps beyond hanging out and watching a movie, so saying aloud what he’s going to do feels necessary and important because, like, consent and stuff. That seems like it should apply, right? _Better safe than sorry,_ Alec figures.

Magnus smiles and nods, reaching behind himself to rest his hands against the sink. It’s probably just to make room for Alec to work, to see, to get closer, but it makes Magnus’ muscles flex in _unfairly_ sexy ways.

Thankfully, actually touching Magnus’ skin with an alcohol wipe helps. Alec focuses on being as thorough as he needs to be and as careful as he can, though Magnus only tenses up a few times. There are quite a few scratches, some just raised lines on Magnus’ skin, others that actually broke the skin.

“Does this happen a lot?” Alec asks, the thought occurring to him for the first time.

Magnus shrugs slightly. “It’s not uncommon.”

Alec frowns and dabs gently at a scratch on Magnus’ side. He doesn’t like that idea at all. “You need to figure out a better way to get cats down from trees,” Alec says firmly as he pulls back to get the ointment. “You don’t need to be getting hurt like this all the time!”

Magnus smiles a little. “It’s just a few scratches,” he says, but his voice is soft. Alec glances up for a second, but he doesn’t know how to interpret the look he sees in Magnus’ eyes, so he looks back down and focuses on his task.

“It’s not about how bad they are,” Alec continues as he sticks bandaids to Magnus’ skin, not caring if he sounds a bit stubborn, because he’s _right._ “It’s about the fact that, with a little forethought and preparation, they’re _avoidable._ ”

Magnus’ expression is different when Alec looks up at him this time - considering and curious and a little surprised. “It sounds like you have an idea or two,” Magnus says, leaning against the edge of the vanity as Alec washes his hands and puts the supplies away. “So what did you have in mind?”

“Well,” Alec says thoughtfully, drying his hands and then leaning against the bathroom wall opposite Magnus. “You could get a carrier of some kind. You know, like the ones they use for babies?”

Magnus chuckles, but he nods as though he sees Alec’s point. “Maybe I could modify it or something…”

Alec nods. “Sure. You could adjust it and modify it for your purposes, but that way you could have some protection between you and a squirming pet. Plus, you’d have them held more securely so you’d have your hands free for climbing safely.”

Magnus smiles. “That’s… a good idea,” he says. “Anything else?”

“Definitely,” Alec says, not missing a beat. “You need a rescue kit. Your carrier, flashlight, battery pack for your phone, first aid in case you or the animal needs it on the spot, and anything else you can think of that you might need.”

Magnus laughs. “Okay,” he says.

“ _And,_ ” Alec continues. “If you _do_ get hurt, you have to promise to take proper care of yourself. Or let me do it,” he adds. At least that way he’ll know if it’s ever bad enough to need more than some minor cleanup and bandages.

Magnus nods, then hesitates.

Alec looks at him curiously, wondering what’s on his mind.


	8. C’mon, Baby, and Be My Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are again! Aka with Ren thinking they know how soon this story will end... and probably being wrong haha. I _think_ this one will be wrapped up in 1-2 more chapters. As always, we shall see what Alec and Magnus have to say about that!

Magnus looks down for a second, and when he looks up again, his smile is different, soft and a little teasing.

“But what if… I prefer to bring you along to tease me mercilessly about not bringing a flashlight?” he asks, and there’s just a hint of bashfulness in the question that makes Alec’s heart beat faster.

Alec takes a breath, trying to calm himself down. “I mean… you know where I live,” he points out quietly. “You can always call me.”

“And what if,” Magnus asks, pushing away from the vanity and taking a step towards Alec, the words so soft they’re almost a whisper. “What if I _want_ to come to you? What if I want _you_ to… ‘take care’ of me?”

Alec forgets how to breathe for a second, but… Magnus is too good at communication, at _people_ to be doing this by accident. This isn’t like when Alec just glances over at Magnus watching a movie and daydreams about what it might be like to kiss him. This isn’t like when Magnus tells a terrible joke and Alec gets lost in the way his laughter lights up his whole face. This isn’t like the way Alec’s heart had felt warm and overfull earlier when he’d watched Magnus’ easy rapport with Mrs. Morales, the sweet and caring dynamic between them.

This isn’t like _any_ of the times Alec’s looked and watched and wanted and dreamed, because every one of those times, he’s felt that this thing he’s hoping for is so one-sided, so out of reach.

Because this is _Magnus_ asking a question, _Magnus_ taking a step closer, _Magnus_ looking at him with… a question and a glimmer in his eyes that looks like hope.

Alec swallows hard.

“I’m always here,” he whispers. “I’ll always help if you need it, Magnus. Always.” It’s not quite what he means, not quite what he wants to say, but it’s still one step too far for Alec to assume that he knows the _real_ question behind Magnus’ words.

But Alec can try to find out.

“Unless…” Alec whispers.

“Unless?” Magnus asks, taking a half step closer. There’s barely any room between them now.

“Unless... you didn’t just mean when you get hurt?” Alec asks, feeling slightly breathless with Magnus’ proximity.

Magnus reaches out so, so slowly, his eyes moving over Alec’s face.

Alec sees the question, the uncertainty in those lovely brown eyes, and he nods, once, jerkily.

Magnus cups Alec’s cheek, his palm warm and fingers gentle against Alec’s skin. Alec has to fight to keep his eyes open, to not get distracted by the touch.

“You always take care of me, Alec,” Magnus says softly. “When my heart gets broken again, when a scared cat scratches me, when things are hard at work… and I thought that…” He swallows. “I thought all kinds of things: that maybe I was just a mess and you were too damn nice to say no, that maybe you were just a really good friend…”

Alec leans into Magnus’ touch, rubbing his cheek just a little against Magnus’ hand. It’s a silly little thing, something Freckle might do, but he’s out of breath and words, so it’s the only way he can think of right now to spur Magnus on, to let him know it’s okay to keep going.

Magnus’ breath catches, and he smiles, small but tender and _bright._ “But lately,” he continues softly, closing the distance between them until they’re standing toe to toe, until Magnus’ left hand is resting on Alec’s chest. “ _Lately_ , I’ve been wondering if maybe we weren’t wanting the same thing, you and I, and if… if maybe we’d just gotten trapped in our habits…”

Alec closes his eyes. “Magnus, I... “ He swallows hard, searches his mind for something romantic or hot or wonderful to say, something that’ll confirm everything that it seems _Magnus_ has been hoping for just as Alec has, ideally something memorable and sweet and witty all at the same time. Perhaps unsurprisingly, he comes up empty, then gives up the hunt entirely.

“I… was checking out your ass while you were climbing that tree,” he confesses. The words rush out, tripping over each other to land in an untidy heap, and Alec keeps his eyes closed for a second in a fruitless attempt to keep from blushing.

When he opens them, Magnus is staring at him. And then Magnus, the hottest man Alec’s ever known, _snorts_.

It’s loud and extremely undignified, and close on its heels comes a fit of giggles that turns into a laugh that shakes Magnus’ whole body. It’s so adorable that Alec can’t even be embarrassed. It’s contagious too, a lovely sound, and all Alec can do is join in, laughing with Magnus.

And then it’s the two of them, standing toe to toe in Alec’s bathroom, carried along helplessly on a wave of mirth until they’re snotty-nosed and tears are streaming down their faces.

“Sh-shit,” Magnus gasps, almost doubled over as he tries to catch his breath.

“Yeah,” Alec agrees breathlessly, leaning against the wall.

“So, what now?”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to prompt me here or on twitter, if you are so inclined :)


End file.
